


Gone Fishin'

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Chris is going to college, Cooking Can Be Theraputic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empty Nest Syndrome, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Gen, Lieutenant Buckley, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: It's been 10 years since Buck joined the 118. He and Eddie are married. Chris is going to college. He just received a big promotion. While Eddie and Chris are on a trip, Bobby wants to celebrate Buck's accomplishments. By taking him fishing.It seems Buck and water don't really mix well, even after all these years.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Buck. Do you have a minute?"

He had just finished changing and getting ready to go home, when Bobby knocked on the locker room door.

"Sure thing Bobby, what's up?"

"Just wondering if you were free this weekend? To celebrate your tenth year here, as well as your new title of Lieutenant. I know we did a big party already, but it's hard to get time with you alone. I'm pulled so many directions. I know I could use a relaxing weekend. How does fishing sound?"

"That sounds great, Bobby! As you know Eddie and Chris will be away. I was wondering what I would do all by myself."

Eddie and Chris were going away on a small road trip for the weekend for a little father-son bonding. Before he goes off to college. Can you believe it? College!

Bobby just chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Great! Would you be willing to supply the lunch? I've got the rods and bait."

"You? Trusting me with a meal? Be still my heart!"

Bobby just rolled his eyes. 

"Just meet me at my house, early, I'll drive."

They exchanged goodbyes and he was pulling out his phone to call Eddie that he would be late.

When Eddie picked up, it sounded like he was on speaker.

"Husband!"

"I just wanted to let you know I would be home in about an hour. I will pick up dinner, plus some ingredients. Bobby is going to take me fishing tomorrow. He said I could make lunch."

There was a snort on the other end. It was their long running joke, that even though he had become a great cook, under the teachings of the Great Bobby Nash, that he would never surpass him. And he was totally fine with that. He was always learning from his captain. A man he looked up to. Dare he even say a father figure? 

Sure, Bobby had scolded him when he had first joined, saying they were not family, merely colleagues. He now knows that was just his way of saying he cared and also to get your priorities straight. He couldn't believe he had been so reckless back then. 

After his leg, then blood clot, then lawsuit they were able to finally sit down and have a real conversation. He was able to even express his fears about Red's situation.

They make it a point to see each other. Hen was in med school, but she was local and made it her goal to visit the firehouse when she was blessed with downtime. Howie was still there, but had taken some time off to be a full time dad, while Maddie also went to med school so she could renew her nursing license which had expired when she was with Doug. He was back now, and training the newbies, all the techniques he learned when he found his calling to be a paramedic.

Eddie was still around too. They had finally realized their feeling for each other and with a little bravery leaped into the next step. Which surprisingly wasn't much different from how they normally hung out. They got married a year later. He adopted Chris and they were thinking about getting a cat. A puppy would be too much with the path they were going.

And he himself was not in the station as much. With his new promotion as Lieutenant, he had more responsibilities. Including training new recruits as the same facility he retrained at after his leg healed.

He was 36 now. He has grown up a lot. What he had feared so long ago, wasn't happening. If there was a lag in communication for too long, he made sure to reach out and check in.

"That's great! I was going to call you. We decided to head out early, so we just hit the road."

"Hey Buck!"

"Chris, buddy! Have the best time OK? I can't wait for our little trip next month. Get excited!"

"I am looking forward to it. Guess what? Dad is going to let me drive a little bit."

"That's awesome, bud. I'll let you guys go. Love you!"

"Catch lot's of fish, Papa! Love you too!"

"Maybe you can bring a few back for our dinner next week. Hablarte pronto mi amor."

He went to the grocery store to grab his ingredients, enough for dinner tonight as well.

Driving home, he turned on the radio, happily tapping his fingers to the beat, occasionally singing along to the lyrics.

Making the lunches, he packed them away and ate his dinner, before turning in early.

By 4 am, he and Bobby were on the road, the small row boat attached on the roof and the fishing supplies, lunch and beers where in the trunk. Bobby knew of a large lake only a few hours away. They wanted to be able to get home by dinner, so they could cook their catch.

They got there, unloaded the boat and supplies. There were already a few people on the water enjoying the clear day.

Only a few hours in, they had caught several fish. A few they had to put back, but a couple were acceptable to keep.

They decided to take a break and have lunch. He handed Bobby a box from the cooler and then grabbed his. He watched Bobby take a bite of the burger with amusement. His face looked at the burger in confusion.

"it's a vegan burger. Totally meat free."

Bobby made a face that made him chuckle.

"This is really good. How is that possible? Are you a vegan now? Do I have to start making vegan stuff at the station?"

"Ha! No, thanks though. I am just experimenting with healthier options. I'm getting older, and I can't eat like I used to. Your food is fine. What I have been cooking at home, has finally caught up with me and Eddie. It's getting harder to loose the weight. Ew, I can't believe I have to admit that. God, I am getting to be an old man. What happened?"

Bobby just laughed as he took another bite.

"Part of life, my friend. Part of life. But seriously, this is really good. You think your up for one last cast, before we pack it in?"

He nodded and finished up their food before casting their lines out again. His line got a few bites, but he came up empty. Bobby was concentrating on a few spots, before he felt a bit tug on his line. The line pulled out further away, before Bobby started wrestling with it.

"Oh, this fish must be a big one! Buck, make sure you have the net ready."

Bobby was standing up now. Fighting with gaining control of the fish. He could see it just under the water. It was pretty large and wasn't going down with a fight. But, Bobby seemed to know what to do. Letting out the line a little before jerking the line again and reeling more in.

Just then a speed boat sped past, creating small waves, rocking their boat.

Bobby just shook his head in mild annoyance as he watched it speed out of view. That had been a mistake. As he was pulling hard, the fish suddenly changed directions, causing his equilibrium to shift, and with the small waves that rocked the boat, he stumbled to find his footing. He waved his arms wildly, but it wasn't enough and he fell backwards into the water.

"Bobby!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bobby!"

He stood up and tried to keep his eyes peeled for his captain. When he didn't resurface, he ripped his life vest off and dove into the water, not caring that he flipped the boat.

The water was murky. He could barely see his hand in front of him.

Because the other boat had driven by so quickly, it churned up more mud and muck as well as other small sticks and weeds from the bottom, causing him to flash back to the tsunami.

His logical brain was telling him that they were only in a lake.

That it was only a few feet deep.

That Bobby was wearing a life vest.

That he was going to be fine.

That he might already be back on the boat by now.

When he turned around to see the boat upside down, his logical brain short circuited and he was now fully experiencing his fight to return to the surface after the tsunami hit.

"Bobby!"

He dove down until he could feel the bottom of the lake.

He resurfaced, gasping for air. He swam a little further away and dove down again. He opened his eyes briefly and thought he saw yellow. And red glasses?

He yelled out under water.

"No!"

He quickly had to resurface again. Sputtering as he swallowed the mucky water.

Breath in oxygen, and exhale with, "Christopher! Oh, my god. Christopher, where did you go?"

He swirled around in a panic. Seeing nothing, he went down again. He felt around when he reached the bottom, and his hand landed on something. It felt like an arm. It moved. He had to surface again.

"Chris! Chris! I got you. Hold on!"

He sucked in a huge breath and went down again, opening his eyes this time, not caring that they were burning. His hand hit the object again, it moved a little. He grabbed it and pulled, but it didn't budge. He grabbed the object and planted his feet to the lake floor, and pulled hard. It didn't move. He tried again, staying down longer than he intended and pulled with all his might, accidentally forgetting he was in the water and letting out a deep breath and he strained. He panicked and tried to swim up, but his foot was stuck. His world started to go dark.

Bobby resurfaced only seconds later of falling into the water. Thanks to his life vest, he calmly tread water. He saw that their boat was upside down and the other life vest floating next to it.

What! What happened?

Then he heard splashing and coughing. Then yelling. First his name. And then Christopher's. A more panicked yell, desperate. His heart sunk. This was not good.

He moved around the boat, just to see Buck diving down into the water. Resurfacing a few seconds later, choking on the water and moving further away before diving down again. This time he didn't come back up. He ripped his life vest off and quickly swam to the spot Buck had just been. Praying that he would surface. Bubbles formed and popped at the surface. He's read about that too many times, to know that that was a bad sign and quick action must be taken. He dove down and could feel Buck's limp body. He gave one tug, but he was stuck on something. He resurface and quickly went down, freeing Buck's foot and dragging his limp body to the surface. He wasn't breathing.

"Buck! Stay with me kid. You aren't allowed to go out like this! God damn it."

Bobby righted the boat and with all the strength he had hoisted Buck back in before scrambling in himself, careful to not tip the boat again. Buck wasn't breathing. He checked his mouth to see if it was clear of debris. It was. He checked his pulse. If there was one, it barely registered. He started compressions, gave a few breaths, and started on the compressions again.

"Come on, Buck! Fight. Come back to me."

Pause.

Check.

Nothing.

He wasn't giving up so easily. He felt a few ribs crack as he pressed harder.

Buck stirred a little, water slowly dribbling from his mouth.

"That's it, Buck. Get it out."

He rolled him on his side just as he expelled the dirty water. Gasping for fresh air. One more heavy lurch of his stomach and he emptied the rest of the contents. He lay there, breathing heavily.

He felt a hand lightly tapping his face.

"Hey, Buck you with me? Buck? Buck!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Earth to Buck!”

His head snapped up.

He was still on the boat. 

Dry. 

Holding the net.

He looked over at Bobby. 

He was standing in the boat. 

Also dry. 

Holding the fishing rod. 

Fighting the fish.

"I said get the net ready. I'll tell you when to grab it."

He nodded numbly. That freakish hell scape, feeling very real, still lingering in front of his eyes.

Moving carefully, Bobby nodded and he was able to easily scoop the large fish up and into the boat. He opened the cooler and placed it with the others.

He could feel Bobby's eyes on him.

"Where'd you go, son? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

He shook his head, mostly to clear the cobwebs, but also not really trusting his voice right now. He might break.

Bobby sighed but didn’t say anything, as he started packing up and then started moving them toward the shore.

They reached the dock and he tied the boat to it. They needed to get the supplies in the car first then they could worry about the boat going back on the roof rack.

The lugged the big cooler with the fish on it and were able to fit in the trunk. Fishing poles and other items fit in the back seat.

Buck was still in daze and as they made their way back to the boat. His shoes were slightly wet, and as he got back onto the dock, and because it sloped slightly downwards, he slipped and landed on his back.

“Buck! You OK?”

He just laid there for a moment in embarrassment. He let out a small laugh, which bubbled into an almost hysterical laugh, one that was stemming into emotional. A few tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t tell if he was actually crying. 

It was enough for Bobby to carefully crouch down and place a hand on his shoulder.

He took a few breaths and opened his eyes to see very concerned Bobby looking down at him.

“I’m good. Sorry. Let’s get this boat back on the car.”

Again, another sigh from his fishing partner. But he got up from his crouched position and held out a hand to help him up. They made quick work of the boat without further incident and were out on the road shortly after.

Bobby put on some music, but put in low. Maybe to ease the tension or wait for an explanation to his odd behavior.

“I had a flashback of the tsunami. But, it was a mix. You were there. Chris was there. You fell in before you could catch the fish. I panicked. I jumped in. When I couldn’t see you I started seeing glimpses of Chris. I thought he was down there. I thought I had him and then I drowned, but you pulled me out. Oh man. It’s been a really long time since I’ve had a nightmare. But this was while I was awake. Sometimes I would think about it during the day, but it never triggered anything of this size. And it’s been even longer since I’ve had a clumsy moment. Icing on the cake.”

Bobby pulled over to the side of the road and put in park.

“I am so sorry kid. It must have been the boat that went past and produced the waves.”

He rubbed his forehead in thought. “Maybe. It just came on so suddenly. I didn’t know what was real or not. I guess I need to make an extra session with Frank.”

“I get it. I really do. As you said, it doesn’t happen very often. And since we deal with fire everyday I am constantly reminded of my loss. But every once in a while, some particular event or moment during one of our emergencies I am right back in that hallway, trying to save my family."

“Aren’t we just a bowl full of joy at the moment.”

“Well, everything can’t be rainbows and puppies all the time. We live it and then we push through and move forward. With a little help of course.”

They both shared a tired smile.

“I think we should head back and we can cook up a grand feast. We have many fish to select from. Athena should be home by now.”

“As long as I can bring home a few. I promised to make dinner for when Eddie and Chris come home Sunday.”

Bobby checked the traffic and started pulling back onto the highway.

“Oh yeah! I forgot they were doing that. I remember when May first started college. She was so nervous. I bet Chris will transition seamlessly. I worry more about you two.”

“We still have the summer. So we will worry about that then.”

“Mmhmm.” He already knew Buck was a mess. Eddie was silent on the matter, but he could tell he was breaking a little at the seams. They would be those parents who would tearfully wait in the car as they watch Chris enter his dorm and disappear, ready for some freedom.

“Rainbows and Puppies, Bobby? Really?”

“I don’t know the exact phrasing, Buck. And your 'bowl full of joy' wasn't much better. But you get what I am saying. Geez. Lay off the old man for once.”

They caught each other in a glance and burst out laughing.

Before they knew it they were parking in the driveway, next to Athena's car.

They got the cooler and started making their way inside.

"Buck, I think you need to shower first. Whatever you fell in, hwoo!"

"Bobby!" He lifted his shirt and took a whiff. "Ugh, maybe you're right."

"Who's right?"

Athena was standing in the doorway, smiling at her boys.

"Hey, hon. Just telling Buck that he needs to shower before we started cooking. He fell on the dock, landed in something funky."

She frowned in his direction.

"Hey, momma."

"Uh, oh. You don't call me that unless you are stressed. This sounds a little more serious than just a slip on the dock."

He grimaced, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, but don't think we aren't going to talk about it. You go take a shower. The spare clothes are in the guest room."

Buck flashed his bright smile and headed toward the back of the house.

She leaned into Bobby's arms and looked at him, who was watching the boy until he disappeared up the stairs.

"He had a Tsunami flashback. Was a pretty serious one too. He was pretty shaken up."

"Oh, Bobby."

"Help me get this cooler in, hon. We'll start cooking soon. I think I need a shower myself."

"You really do."

She glanced in the cooler.

"You got nice big ones this time. Hurry up and get clean. Momma is starving!"

Bobby laughed, kissing her on the cheek before walking to the bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am!"


	4. Chapter 4

Buck paused just before he got in the shower. He had a quick flash of Bobby and Chris both floating away in a fast current. He was swimming to try and reach them, but they kept getting further and further away. Chris disappears first and then Bobby dips under the water. And as fast as that scene popped in his head, it quickly disappeared, leaving him breathless. But he also couldn't remember the details, just the feeling of hopelessness and loss. 

He had to sit on the toilet for a second to collect his thoughts. Getting back up, he went to the sink to stare back at the pale face reflecting back at him. 

"Nothing is going to happen, Buckley. Get yourself together."

He splashed cold water on his face and mustered up the courage to get in the shower. He made it as quick as possible and was out before he even steamed up the mirror over the sink.

After getting dressed and feeling more like himself, he made his way to the kitchen to find Athena cleaning the fish by the sink, various cookware out on the island.

"Buckaroo! Help me clean these fish, would you? I know Bobby want to show you how to prepare them. I don't think you've learned how to cook freshly caught fish, have you?"

"Sure thing Athena. You're right, I haven't. I have cooked store bought, but I am guessing it doesn't taste as fresh."

She just nodded and motioned for him to come next to her.

"I would have thought you and Eddie and Chris would have gone fishing more. He stated he's gone before."

"Hmm, yeah. He has a little more time than I do. He said its his escape after a stressful day, and I have been busy with recruit training on the weekends."

"And it's not because he is concerned you both might have issues with open water? Bobby filled me in a little."

"Maybe, but it's been years since I've had a nightmare. It's just never been our thing. Hiking, biking, boxing. That's more our go to."

She nodded again. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again, hon. Just know you can talk to us anytime."

"Thanks Athena."

Bobby came down a few minutes later looking refreshed.

"Buck, you ready to cook? I know I always find cooking to be theraputic after a stressful event. Grab the fish and I'll show you how to filet and remove the bones."

He was glad to have a distraction. He and Bobby worked well in the kitchen. Since he has been taught in this very kitchen over the years, he basically knows where everything is.

It wasn't long before they had the fish sizzling on the skillet and he was making a sauce. Bobby had made fresh dough the night before and once he was finished with the sauce he started making the rolls. He placed them on a baking sheet and stuck them in the oven. Athena broke out a nice bottle of wine and poured them each a glass as they worked diligently on the food. Bobby was now cooking the vegetables on the same skillet as the fish, to keep the flavor of the fish and different spices that he slowly mixed in. The aroma that was coming from all the food was mouth watering.

They sat at the table in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the meal. It seemed even more delicious, knowing they worked hard to catch them.

Athena set down her glass.

"So, Buck. Tell me more about what Chris is going to be studying. He's starting in the fall, right?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it? Where has the time gone? He is going for a degree in design and technology and a minor in mechanical engineering. He wants to do something with robotics. He's hoping to get involved in somehow making technology more helpful for firefighters and cops, paramedics too. I couldn't be more proud."

"That's amazing! I knew he wanted to do something in the science field, but he had so many ideas, he wasn't sure."

"He finally figured it out. He's been doing extra online classes to get a head start. He wants to make sure he is up to speed in the latest technology. I know he is nervous, but really excited."

Bobby was listening and lightbulb turned on.

"Evan? I think your flashback today is a result of Chris leaving. I know you have been a little more emotional every time you bring it up. I can see Eddie is also faltering. He can hide it a little better. But you are both experiencing empty nest syndrome. And pretty hard too."

Athena nodded, watching Buck figure it out. She could tell he was putting the pieces together.

"You think? I didn't even think of it in that way. Oh, man."

"It happened for us. May is in another state with her job. She used to come home more after college, but she has found a nice boy. He asked us for our blessing a few weeks ago. He is just waiting for the ring to come. And Harry is only a sophomore in college, but his studies are keeping him busy, so we don't see him as much as we want to. So we are totally in the same boat."

"Oh wow, congratualtions! I haven't caught up with May in a while. One thing I told myself I wouldn't let happen."

"Buck, stop. You are doing the best you can. Before you know it, we will be having a wedding and the whole family will be together again. You should just focus on your family right now. Enjoy it. Please."

He nodded, again deep in thought.

"Are you nervous about being alone. Just you and Eddie? It's OK to be. It's always been the three of you from the start. That change can be a little scary."

"What? No not at all! We've talked about it before. We'll be fine."

"Good. I'm glad. Help me clean this up. Bobby get the dessert ready, please."

They ate their dessert and talked more about work and family and when he was ready to head home, Athena gave him a big hug. Bobby helped him pack up his share of the fish and walked him to the car.

"You OK, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm good Bobby. Thanks for today."

He nodded and back away as he got in his car and started for home.

Later that evening he texted Eddie.

**B - Did you guys have fun this weekend?**

**Missed you lots.**

**E - It was great!**

**We have so many pictures.**

**We both missed you too!**

**B - Awesome! Bobby and I caught a lot of fish.**

**Dinner will be waiting when you get home.**

**ETA?**

**E - Great!**

**Probably about 7pm.**

**B - Ok! See you then!**

**E - Chris has some exciting news to tell you over dinner.**

**B - Oh! Can't wait!**

**E - Have a good night, mi amor.**

**B - You too, mi esposo.**

**E - xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Buck was nervously preparing the fish when Chris texted him saying they would be home in about half an hour. Traffic was not bad. Shocking, as it always seems like there is traffic in LA any time of day. He responded back enthusiastically.

It felt weird for them to be apart. Even if it was a couple days. They hadn't done many solo trips without each other. Chris was always in tow. Even when they weren't together and Chris went to summer camp, it felt like their little family unit had a big chunk missing. Eddie struggled as it had been the most he had been apart from Chris since he had enlisted. Buck was there every day to help him get his mind off his son just for a little bit. If that meant going for a drive or bike ride or just punching his frustrations on the bag at the station.

He had helped set up a boxing station in the garage at his house. That had put a smile on Eddie's face. He was pleasantly surprised when Eddie pulled him into a tight hug and they stayed that way for what seemed like hours. He could feel the tension is Eddie slipping away. They sat and talked for hours that day. A few revelations were revealed and a kiss lead to one more and one more and before they knew it, they had officially become a couple, right before Chris came home from camp. He had been ecstatic that they finally were a family. They couldn't stop smiling.

The fish had been prepared the way Bobby taught him. The vegetables and other side dishes were also prepared. The bread was now in the oven. He was just waiting for his boys to walk through the door so he could cook and it be just as fresh as when he and Bobby made it.

He saw the car pull up.

Checking the stove to see the bread still needed some time and that all burners were off, he practically skipped to the door and welcome home his husband and son. A big smile on his face.

Chris was the first to spot him as Eddie was grabbing their luggage from the trunk.

"Bucky! We had so much fun! We have so many pictures to show you. We even got you a few gifts."

"You did? That's awesome. Come give me a hug! I missed you!"

Chris giggled at that, but just leaned into his arms and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Oh man! I keep forgetting you are taller than me now. This is hard to get used to. Stop growing please!"

"Ughh...Daad! It's only by two inches. The doc said I'm done growing."

Eddie just watched the exchange quietly, enjoying the fact that Chris still loves to give affection to his parents, even if he is a college kid now.

"Hey now, don't hog Buck. I want my hug and kiss too."

Chris made a face, before letting go and making his way into the house. "Something smells good!"

He grabbed Eddie and pulled him into a long kiss, before burying his face in his neck. Eddie laughed until he could sense a little tension in Buck's shoulders.

"Estas bien, cariño?"

"Yeah, I guess I just really missed you guys. Can I help bring stuff in from the car?"

Eddie just shook his head.

"Ok, well get settled. Dinner should be ready in about 20."

Eddie grabbed the suitcases and passed the kitchen. "Looks great, Buck! Can't wait. My mouth is watering already."

In no time, the food was finished and the bread was cooling. Chris helped set the table and Eddie found a nice bottle of wine. Chris was enthusiastically telling about their trip. That he was able to drive a little. They met some cool people along the way. Chris loves to talk to people and get their stories of how they got their start. He passed his phone, so he could look at the pictures that followed with the stories. Eddie took a lot of Chris. If he was talking with someone, or looking at an object in wonder. There were a handful of the two of them, taken in no doubt by the many people they had met. Chris just looked so grown up. Eddie looked relaxed and happy.

"Hey, Chris. Dad said you had some exciting news? Tell me about it. Must be something good."

Chris nodded, clearing his throat, suddenly looking nervous.

"Well, there is another program at the school that I have been wanting to take, but the classes were all full. They called me yesterday, to say that I could come early and kinda do a trial study. If I am able to help in some way, I can get into the class, and then drop a class and take that one later."

"That's awesome! When do they want you to start?"

"Next week. Friday."

His heart dropped into his stomach. He was so happy for his son to able to do something that he was so passionate about. But he was loosing him much sooner than he thought he would. His flashback yesterday feeling much more real. He wasn't loosing his son in the sense he was drowning, but it felt almost the same.

Eddie was watching him with worry. Chris didn't understand his silence went into something deeper.

"Dad? I know this cuts into our trip, and I feel bad. I said I would think about it and talk to you."

That startled him out of his spiral. "No!"

"No, don't feel bad. This is a big opportunity and you definitely shouldn't turn it down for me. It's just, there is so little time. We don't even have stuff for your dorm yet."

Chris nodded, deep in thought. "Then you can take me and we go shopping together. Pizza and ice cream after."

"I'd like that. Very much. I'm gonna miss you so much! I thought we would have the whole summer. I'm gonna cry so hard."

"Daaaad. Please don't embarrass me!"

"I make no promises."

They all laughed and started cleaning up. Chris went to his room to catch up on some work.

Eddie watched him as he was washing the dishes.

"Ok, spill. That was not a normal reaction. I know it was a bit of a shock. But you went pale as a ghost."

He turned off the sink and stared at the water as it went down the sink. "Evan? What is it?"

He sighed. "I had a pretty graphic flashback of the tsunami while on the boat with Bobby. Bobby fell in, I went in to rescue him, I thought Chris was there too. I couldn't get him out and so I drowned and Bobby had to bring me back to life."

Eddie just pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, waiting for him to continue.

"I spoke to Bobby and Athena when I had dinner. They thought it was severe empty nest syndrome. Chris is leaving. Now earlier than expected. It will just be us. Maybe I'm a little scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"I don't know, really. That once Chris is gone, I won't be enough for you. We always did something with Chris in tow. I don't know. I'm just feeling a lot of things right now."

"Ev, you don't think I am scared too? I am terrified. My baby is leaving. He is independent. He doesn't need me. I am afraid I wouldn't be enough for you either."

They both chuckled tearfully.

"I guess we are in the same boat then, huh?"

"Oof, please don't say boat."

Eddie laughed. "Sorry. Don't worry, cariño. We will figure this out. We always do."


	6. Chapter 6

It turns out Eddie was the bigger crier in the end.

He and Eddie asked Bobby for a few days off in the unexpected news of Chris leaving for college in a week. Bobby agreed, but on the condition they come to the station on Thursday, so they can throw a party, 118 style.

As promised, he took Chris shopping for the essential dorm room stuff. Chris was assigned to a single occupant dorm room, which he preferred, but that meant they would have to furnish the room. Eddie tagged along when it came to picking out furniture. He had his truck and they had to rent a small U-Haul to put the stuff in.

They had gone out for pizza and ice cream and he embarrassed Chris by shedding a few tears while they were sharing stories. One woman sitting next to them became concerned and asked if they were alright.

"My Dad is just a little sad. I'm leaving for college on Friday. This is really hard for him."

He tried to apologize, but she just smiled and patted his shoulder. Her only daughter went away last year, but stayed local and they see each other all the time. He felt a little better about that.

Eddie had stayed calm and collected throughout this whole process. Even at the party at the station. They were one day away from their son embarking on a new adventure without them, and he was smiles and hugs.

Bobby pulled Buck aside.

"Hey kid, you doing OK? I know this news must have been a big jolt. Especially right after your flashback on the boat."

"Yeah, we will be OK. I do have a session with Frank next week. Me and Eddie talked. Again. We are in new territory, but we have each other's back."

"Good, I'm glad. May called. He asked her last night and she said yes! She said she is gonna call you. Wants you to be part of the wedding somehow. She wants to figure that out."

"Really? Wow. I would be honored. Whatever it is."

Bobby excused himself so he could talk to Chris, the main focus of the party. When he looked around to find them again, Chris was all smiles and Bobby was listening with rapt attention.

May called him later that evening and asked if he could marry them. As in be the officiant. The one who stands in front of them and tells them they are married.

Of course, he balled like a baby. She had to call Eddie on his phone, who was out in the yard, to come in and console him. They were tears of joy, but also a little sadness knowing they would be taking Chris to school in the morning. Chris gave him an extra big hug before he went to bed.

The got up early the next day and packed up Chris's clothes and smaller belongings. The U-Haul was already hooked up to the truck in the driveway. They had a quick breakfast and they were on their way. Nerves were high, but they blasted music and made their trip a fun one. One that they would remember. Oh, eye spy was definitely involved too. But it quickly dissolved into fits of giggles, as things went by a little too fast for them to be able to figure out what was really the intended target. Oh, well.

They arrived at the college and slowly drove around the beautiful campus until they got to the dorms. A few students who were also part of Chris's program came out to meet them. They made quick work of getting the furniture and supplies into the room. The kids stuck around to introduce themselves before leaving. It let them have time to organize the room the way Chris would like and easily be able to navigate.

"Well, I guess this is it. Do you want to grab lunch before we go, or do you want to kinda settle in?"

Chris looked a little sad. "I think settle in. Sorry Dad. Sorry Buck."

"We are gonna miss you!"

"Hey! I'll be home before you know it. And you guys will be visiting a lot."

He and Eddie exchanged confused looks.

"Bobby didn't mention it? Once my mechanics class starts, I'm gonna need guinea pigs to test out the products. I asked Bobby and he said he could arrange a trip for the 118 to come. And if you two would be willing to come a little more often. The professors are really excited that they have willing participants. Nothing dangerous, of course."

Eddie just lit up. "You sneaky son of a..." before pulling him in a hug. "Mom would be so proud of you."

Chris just hugged tight. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so. Me and Buck couldn't be more proud. Everyone at the station too. You will do great things here."

"Thanks Dad." He went to Buck for a hug. "Thanks Papa."

"Anytime Superman."

They hugged for a few minutes longer, before Chris pulled his cell phone, so they could take a selfie. They tearfully exchanged goodbyes and they left the building to go their car.

Once they shut the door and locked it, Eddie just broke down and full on sobbed. Buck just held his husband and stroked his hair. Tears falling as well, but he wanted to be strong. He had done most of his crying the week leading up to this moment.

"Hey Eds. I am so proud of you too."

"Oh man. That was hard. Thank you for being here with me."

"I don't want to be anywhere else."

"What should we do now?"

"Make out."

Eddie smiled a little, sniffling a little. "What? Here?"

"No, silly. When we get home."

"I like the sound of that."

"We should make out in all the rooms in the house."

"I could be on board with that. Should we get some wine and cheese and other fun foods to have in-between kisses?"

"Only the best for my husband."

"You are a dork, Ev."

"But, I am your dork. Ready to go home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He started up the car. Buck pulled him into a long kiss before settling into his seat with a smile.

"We're gonna be Ok, kid."

Eddie chuckled. "I love you, Evan."

"Love you more, Eds."


End file.
